Diplodok
Wstęp: Diplodok (diplodocus) czyli po łacińsku "podwójna belka". Diplodok to zauropod z rodziny diplodoków. Diplodok to jeden z najdłuższych dinozaurów oraz należy do najsławniejszych. Podstawowe informacje Klasyfikacja Diplodok należy oczywiście do rodziny diplodoków. Do tej rodziny należą np.: apatozaur lub amficelias. Szczegółowe informacje Rola w ekosystemie Diplodok należał do jednych z największych roślinożerców w swoim miejscu i czasie więc naturalne jest to że żaden drapieżnik nie zaatakowałby zdrowego, dorosłego osobnika. Drapieżniki atakowały tylko stare, chore, ranne lub młode osobniki. Zwyczaje Zwyczaje diplodoka nie są znane. Najprawdopodobniej poruszał się w stadach. Jednak były one niczym stada innych zauropodów lub ornitopodów. Nie było żadnych więzi między różnymi osobnikami stada. Zwierzęta szły razem tylko po to żeby się chronić i dlatego, że instynkt im tak nakazywał. Jeśli jakiś osobnik odłączył się od stada, ponieważ był ranny lub chory to reszta nawet się na niego nie spojrzała. Po prostu szła dalej. Czym się żywił? Diplodok nie mógł unieść szyi zbyt wysoko z powodu budowy jego kręgów. Zwierzę miało zęby przystosowane do obskubywania pędów z listków. Dzięki tym przystosowaniom wiemy, że zwierzę żywiło się skrzypami i paprociami. Przystosowania i cechy Diplodok był całkiem zaawansowanym zauropodem. Mała głowa mieściła zęby przypominające grabie. Zwierzę obskubywało listki paproci i zjadało skrzypy. Szyja była dosyć długa i sztywna. Kręgi diplodoka nie pozwalały na duży zakres ruchów. Diplodok nie mógł podnieść głowy wysoko ponad drzewa, ponieważ jego anatomia na nie pozwalała. Tułów diplodoka był wielki bo musiał pomieścić wszystkie organy. Przednie nogi były trochę krótsze niż tylne. Stopy przypominały stopy słonia ale na przednich nogach były pazury prawdopodobnie do obrony. Popkultura Filmy i seriale Wędrówki z dinozaurami UWAGA SPOJLERY! Diplodok pojawił się w 2 odcinku pod tytułem "Czas tytanów". Diplodok w tym odcinku jest głównym bohaterem. Na początku widzimy matkę diplodoka w lesie, która składa jaja. Po złożeniu jaj wraca do stada. Później możemy zobaczyć że lęgowisko zostało odnalezione i zdemolowane przez ornitolesta. Jednak kiedy ornitolest zjada już martwe diplodoki reszta wychodzi z jaj i ucieka. Po jakimś czasie młode muszą się ukrywać w trawie gdy drapieżny ornitolest przechodzi koło nich. Po cięciu, dowiadujemy się że minęły już 3 lata a my możemy obserwować młode diplodoki pożywiające się roślinami. Nagle pojawia się stegozaur i młode wycofują się jednak z drugiej strony pojawiają się dwa allozaury. Młode uciekają w stronę stegozaura ale jedno zostaje zabite przez allozaura a drugie przez stegozaura. Kiedy młode są już bezpieczne, zaczynają żerować a jedna samiczka znajduje szkielet dorosłego diplodoka. Kiedy grupa przekonuje się że są na krawędzi lasu, wchodzą głębiej. Po kolejnym cięciu, widzimy że grupa nie jest już dziećmi a wyglądają jak dorosłe. Po podejściu do rzeki okazuje się że wybuchł pożar w lesie a diplodoki uciekają. Po cięciu dowiadujemy się że przeżyły tylko 3 osobniki. Kiedy poruszają się one po równinie możemy zauważyć kilka brachiozaurów. Kolejne cięcie przenosi nas 5 lat później. Widzimy, że samce rozmnażają się z samica. Po kilku dniach kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, allozaury atakują młodą samicę ale dorosły samiec diplodoka obrania ją. Diplodoki w wędrówkach z dinozaurami były realistyczne gdy tworzono odcinek ale niezbyt w dzisiejszych czasach. Jego głowa powinna być mniejsza, szyja trochę bardziej giętka, ogon dłuższy, zwierzę mniejsze i trochę mniej masywne. Wędrówki z dinozaurami specjał - Ballada o Wielkim Alu W specjalnym odcinku wędrówek z dinozaurami, diplodoki odgrywają o wiele mniejszą rolę. Głównym bohaterem jest allozaur a diplodoki pojawiają się tylko w jednej, lecz epickiej scenie. Jest scena gdzie grupa allozaurów próbuje zaatakować jednego z członków stada diplodoków. Muzyka z tego segmentu stała się bardzo popularna. Cały segment odbywa się na wyschniętym jeziorze solnym. Model diplodoka nie zmienił się i posiada te same błędy co w wędrówkach z dinozaurami. Gry Jurassic world the game Diplodok w grze "jurassic world the game" ma kategorię "rare". Można go zdobyć gdy wygramy 5 battle arenę. Dzięki temu odblokowujemy go i możemy kupić za 750 DNA. Inkubacja trwa 3 godziny i 33 minuty. Należy do roślinożerców i posiada animację zauropodów. Jest jednym ze słabszych, pierwszych dinozaurów. Na maksymalnym poziomie posiada 527 punktów życia, 135 punktów ataku i zarabia 37 440 monet na 4 godziny. Diplodok jest bardzo nierealistyczny. Jego kształt głowy jest bardzo niepoprawny, jest zbyt masywny a ogon o wiele za krótki. Pogarsza się na 4 (maksymalnej ewolucji. Dostaje wtedy dużo, niepotrzebnych kolców. Ark survival evolved Ciekawostki Kategoria:Gadziomiedniczne Kategoria:Zauropody Kategoria:Dinozaury Kategoria:Mezozoik Kategoria:Ameryka Północna Kategoria:Późna jura Kategoria:Formacja Morrison Kategoria:USA Kategoria:1878r Kategoria:Diplodoki